Given a fixed head pose, a human may be visually-restricted by the field of view provided by their eyes, which horizontally is around 114 degrees binocularly and 60-70 degrees monocularly. Any visually interesting event that occurs within the field of view may thus be seen by the human.
However, there may be certain situations where a user (i.e., a user that is listening to media from their headphones) may be interested in visual activities that occur outside their respective field of view. For example, a user walking on the side road may want to know if a moving vehicle behind the user could be on course to hit the user in the next few moments. Alternatively, a user may be walking through a crime-prone area and the user may want to be alerted when some other person is in close proximity to the user, particularly when the other person is outside of the field of view for the user. Providing the user with an alert about such and other various “visually interesting” events that occur on the user's “blind field of view” is currently not possible.